


Ever Burning (Never Consumed)

by SilverBird13



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Afterlife AU, Could be Gen I suppose, F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBird13/pseuds/SilverBird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The woman has come closer, and Fantine turns to see again the medieval saint’s face, the long body of a martyr on a wheel."</p><p>Fantine and Sister Simplice meet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever Burning (Never Consumed)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write this one for a while...I love both characters, and we never really see a lot of either, sadly.

She walks as she did in life, with clarity and pureness of purpose among the creeks and apple trees as Fantine hides from her like a frightened deer.  
  
She knows it is foolish, knows she needs not fear this woman or this place, and even so she is struck to tears ( _though there are no tears here_ ).  She is beautiful once more ( _she has seen her face in the water, felt her teeth and hair every hour or so with joy_ ), and yet she knows no figure nor feature could enchant this woman, could bring Earthly shallowness to her consciousness then or now or ever.  
  
Fantine sighs, for she is lonely sometimes.  The two men have gone; it is not their world after all ( _they formed her but they did not make her_ ) and she imagines theirs must call to them, the comfort and quiet of love yet new to one of the pair and still thirsted for by the other.  
  
The woman has come closer, and Fantine turns to see again the medieval saint’s face, the long body of a martyr on a wheel.  
  
“Good morning, Mademoiselle,”  the woman says gently as the creek between them disappears, and Fantine cannot stop herself from embracing Simplice as she’d yearned to do since the woman’s rays of love had first warmed a heart shattering with only memories to keep it alive.


End file.
